Forever by Your Side Series - Deletes Scenes
by Krazy Ky-Sta Hatter
Summary: Deleted and Alternate Scenes from 'A Life with Rose', 'Through the Stars', and 'Through Light and Dark'. I take requests too.
1. Words of a Genius

**_Hey everyone!_**

**_These are just a small collection of deleted or alternate scenes from 'A Life with Rose', 'Through the Stars' and 'Through Light and Dark' (if I ever get round to that one)._**

**_I'm just slowly working on these as I write my other stories. I already have several others started. A lot of these actually popped into my head AFTER I wrote the story. I am happy to take requests, in fact, I already have a few requests. Send me anything you like!_**

**_(I know a lot of you are going to ask me for Rose and Martha Year that Never Was stories. Well, I already have started one of her regeneration, and I'm afraid it would take me too long to do the entire year, so if you want something specific, just tell me and I'll see what I can do)._**

**_So, I hope you like these, and I hope to hear some requests soon!_**

**.  
**

* * *

**Words of a Genius**

.

_Kind_: Alternate.

_When_: The Shakespeare Code.

.

_Why this wasn't included_: I was just reading over it and a whole bunch of things that Shakespeare would have said about the two of them being an almost couple popped into my head. So, this is a 'what if he hadn't stopped'.

* * *

.

.

"Anyway," the Doctor said. "Time we were off. I've got a nice attic in the TARDIS where this lot," he held up the crystal orb, "can scream for all eternity. And I've got to take Martha… and ah, Rose - back to Freedonia."

"You mean travel in time and space," Shakespeare said surprising them all.

"You what?" the Doctor said flabbergasted.

"You're from another world like the Carrionites and Martha and Rose are from the future. It's not hard to work out."

"That's... incredible. You are incredible."

"Though my guess is you're not dropping Rose off in the future. She's your… well, _yours._ Your woman, your almost lover. The forbidden romance of your people. Being so close, yet both craving for more… Oh, I could make such a wonderful play with you two!"

Both Rose and the Doctor were stunned speechless, standing there with open mouths. Martha began to laugh.

"I think you broke them," she said. "Those two don't know how to handle denial."

"Now that's… Don't be silly… We-"

"Yeah, we… No. I mean… He's- He's an _alien!_ He…"

Shakespeare rose an eyebrow at Martha. "You're right. They don't handle it well."

"Th-there's nothing to handle," Rose said. "I'm just his companion. Sure, there have been… moments, but he- he was just trying to save my life… And I was possessed. And I wouldn't go anywhere without him. He's the only person I have left in the universe. And he needs someone there for him. We're just friends. Really good friends."

"Are you _just_ friends, Rose?" Shakespeare said gently. Rose looked down at the ground, trying not to shuffle her feet. "And what about you, Doctor? Think of all the things, you've done for Rose. Would you do them for other people?"

"No," the Doctor said quietly. Rose's head shot up in his direction. "I never ask twice."

"Then… what made you come back?" she said curiously.

At this the Doctor looked at her and grinned widely. "A skinny bloke with _really_ great hair told me to."


	2. Mistletoe

**Mistletoe**

.

_Kind_: Alternate.

_When_: The Runaway Bride.

.

_Why this wasn't included_: I really don't know. I guess it just seemed a little out of character. At that point, Rose wouldn't be bold enough to straight out kiss him. Plus, I didn't want to ruin the effect before we got to any of the important ones… And then the end just spiralled away from me. Yay overactive brain!

* * *

.

.

Rose stepped back into the TARDIS and closed the door. She laughed when she saw what it was Donna had given her.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked.

"Mistletoe!" she laughed, holding up the sprig.

"Aw, brilliant!" he cried. "We can use that if we ever meet someone in the royal family!"

Laughing even more, Rose walked up to him. She held the mistletoe above his head and kissed him… Not just a kiss on the forehead or cheek. She kissed him right on the lips. And it wasn't just a peck on the lips either. She grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pressed her lips to his. It was a damn proper kiss. Not forcefully like the kiss Cassandra had made her give, but still stronger than she had intended. She could feel his surprise as he stiffened against her. Just as she pulled back, she could swear she had felt him starting to relax.

It was just a tradition. He knew that. Sure, he'd be shocked, but he'd probably shrug it off. He wouldn't think much of it… Then again, she was right about him being shocked. He was currently standing there, his mouth open, looking utterly and thoroughly snogged. Not to mention a little dazed, but that was just the shock, right?

She grinned and winked at him. "Got to watch out for those big bad wolfs," she said, and then skipped off.

"W-where are you going?" he said, still very bewildered.

"To get some decorations," she told him. "I don't know about you, but I'm not missing out on Christmas. How about I set up in the Library? We can have a dip in the pool later on."

"Rose Tyler, that is brilliant," he said. Smiling, he watched her turn and head down the corridor.

Then suddenly it hit him… _really _hit him. Rose Tyler had just _kissed_ him… but that was just tradition right?

"R-Rose?!" he called after her, stumbling down the hall slightly.

Rose was already gone.

.

When he made his way into the library, he bumped straight into Rose's back. She was standing stock still, her arms loaded with decorations. She was staring out into the library with an open mouth.

The big spacious place that could have counted as a few big buildings, had been reduced down to their small, favourite reading area. It was small and cosy and looked like a den. It had one big couch and the fire was going nicely. In the corner was a bare Christmas tree, presents already underneath…

And covering nearly every inch of the rather low ceiling, was mistletoe.

"Is the TARDIS trying to hint something?" he wondered aloud.

"Um… yeah. yeah, I think she is," Rose said.

"What do you think?"

"Well, your ship is a genius. I generally follow her hints."

"Mmm… me too… I just…"

"Oh, screw it!" Rose suddenly said in frustration.

In the next second, she had turned to the Doctor and jumped on him, her legs wrapped around his hips, arms around his neck. The Doctor only just had time to get over the shock of catching her, before her lips crashed down on to his. He automatically began to kiss back. And he liked it. He really, really liked it, he didn't want it to stop.

Finally when Rose pulled for air, he got the chance to vocalise his thoughts. "It was… a very, very good hint," he panted. Then his lips covered hers once more.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Hey! I'm glad lots of you like this little side bit. Although, I'm yet to see a new request. I have to admit, these are quite fun. I never was one for mini stories, because I already wanted to write more, but here, all the rest of it is done.**_

_**So, I hope you liked this one. More on the way!**_


	3. Rules

**Rules**

.

_Kind_: Missing.

_When_: Human Nature.

.

_Why this wasn't included_: I was sticking to the plot line more than anything. And it seemed more important to get all the later stuff out rather than how they got to there. If you've read 'The Invisible Rose', you will know that I just used the extra 17 rules from that. Hey, it was hard trying to think those up!

* * *

.

.

Rose walked back into the room. The Doctor had told them to go get some of their things. They had gone into their rooms to find that there was already a bag set out ready for them. She knew that the TARDIS had set it up for her and didn't question what was in it. Although, she did want to take a few extra things, so she took a minute to go grab them.

She did get some of her make up, only because she knew from experience that it was easier than using any other kind of make up. She had tried both past and future makeup appliers. They didn't work out so well and she put it down to familiarity.

She knew that the things she grabbed would have to stay hidden. She couldn't let anyone see the strange future or past or alien technology. But she figured that she would be able to go back to the TARDIS on occasion. If they landed in some ancient time before the invention of indoor bathing, there was no way that she was going to go clean in a public river. No, she would have a shower in the TARDIS.

When she opened the bag to put them in, she saw the dull, muted colours and slightly Victorian looking style to the folded clothes she could see on the top. So they were going back in time. Hopefully they wouldn't run into Queen Victoria again. She didn't imagine that would work out all too well.

After a few minutes, she walked back into the console room. She could hear Martha just behind her. And she saw the Doctor getting up from the jump seat. He gave them a grin, but it seemed rather nervous.

"All ready?" he asked. "That was quick."

"The TARDIS had already packed me a bag," Rose told him. "I just added a few more things in. Looks like we're going back in time. Somewhere Victorian."

"Oh, you never know," he said. "There are some colonies that picked up on the Victorian style when they left Earth. Quite a few actually."

"So, what now?" Martha asked.

"Now…" He hit a button on the console and looked up. The girls followed his gaze. The three of them watched as a strange helmet of some kind lowered down to his reach on a thick cable. "Never thought I'd use this," he said, almost in a daze. "All the times I've wondered."

"What does it do?" Martha asked.

"Chameleon Arch. Rewrites my biology. Literally changes every single cell in my body. I've set it to human." He took the watch from her and clicked it into the headpiece. "Now, the TARDIS will take care of everything. Invent a life story for me, find me a setting and integrate me. Can't do the same for you two sorry, you'll just have to improvise. I should have just enough residual awareness to let you in."

While he had been explaining all this, Rose only had one thing going through her mind. She remembered back to when he had regenerated, his pain as every single cell in his body had died. His pain as he had changed them.

"Hold on," she said in a shaky voice. "If you're going to rewrite every single cell… isn't that going to hurt?"

"Oh yeah. It'll hurt," he said nonchalantly, but she could hear the underlying fear in his voice. He seemed to bounce on the balls of his feet for a moment, as if he were indecisive. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side. Only then did he let his confident mask slip. "I-" he started. "…I really don't want you to see this," he said quietly. "I might need Martha there just in case something happens… but - but you don't have to stay if you don't want to." Rose only stared at him with wide eyes. She sensed he had more to say. That even though he was giving her the option, he really didn't want her to take it. When she didn't agree to leave, he carried on. "I'm scared," he admitted in a whisper. "I don't want you to see this, but… would you please stay? Please Rose, stay with me," his voice cracked. Rose knew him well enough that if he continued talking, tears would soon come.

"I'll stay," she whispered. "I'll never leave you."

That said, he picked her up in a tight, desperate embrace. To Rose it felt like a goodbye. She didn't quite understand why. He was still going to be him, wasn't he? He was just turning into a human. It would be like a really weird regeneration. She was so worried, though.

"See you in three months," he said as he put her down, trying to put on a smile for her sake.

Then he walked over to the Chameleon Arch, took a deep breath, and put in on his head. A few seconds later a lever on the console shifted down by itself. The Doctor gasped in pain, his hands flying to the helmet. It would not come off, so instead he gripped his head, trying to relieve the pressure. Quiet whimpers turned into growls of pain.

"Doctor," Rose said, rushing to go over to him, but Martha's hand on her arm held her back. And then growls of pain turned into screams of agony. Martha had to hold her back even more. Tears were running down her cheeks as she watched on in horror. It wasn't until his throat was so raw that he had been reduced back to whimpers and he slid to the floor that Martha let Rose go.

In an instant she was down by his side. She stroked his hair away from his sweaty face. He was burning to the touch and she pressed one hand to his skin, hoping to cool him a little. Another whimper escaped his lips and she shushed him, like how a mother would try to clam a child.

Without realising it, she began to hum. The tune seemed so familiar, but she could swear she'd never heard it before. No… she had. She _had _heard it before. It seemed like sometimes the tune haunted the halls of the TARDIS, along with her many other songs.

Before she knew what she was doing, she was singing. The words were pouring from her lips. They were in a different language, so she had no idea how she knew what she was singing, let alone _what_ _to_ singing. And even stranger, she wasn't at all panicked by it.

All she cared about was that the Doctor was okay. He had to be.

.

Rose had been sitting quietly, holding the unconscious form of the Doctor for about ten minutes when suddenly the screen beside them bleeped and sprung to life.

"Rose, look at this," Martha said. Hesitantly, Rose let go of the Doctor and stood beside her friend. On the screen, a video seemed to be playing.

The Doctor sat down and looked at the screen questioningly. "This working?" he said, tapping the screen. "Rose, Martha, before I change, here's a list of instructions for when I'm human. One, don't let me hurt anyone. We can't have that, but you know what humans are like." He waved his hand dismissively. "Two, don't worry about the TARDIS. I'll put it on emergency power so they can't detect it. Just let it hide away. Four… no, wait a minute. Three, no getting involved in big historical events. Four, you two. Don't let me abandon you. Not either of you. Ever. And five, very important, five." He leaned forward and put on a serious face as if to emphasise the point. "Don't let me eat pears. I _hate_ pears. John Smith is a character that I made up, but I won't know that. I'll think I am him, and he might do something stupid like eat a pear! In three months, I don't want to wake up from being human and taste _that!_"

This part had Rose in silent hysterics. But then what he said caught up to her. John Smith… he'd think he _was_ him… So he actually was turning into someone else? No wonder he had been so…

"Six," the Doctor went on. "That watch. It stores my DNA template, memories and everything else that makes me the Doctor. Make _sure_ - it's _extremely_ important - that I don't lose it. I can't change back without it. Erm… now, seven… now I'm not really certain here. I've never done this before, and I only have other's records to go off. But there's a chance that I'll start remembering my life, most likely as dreams. You have to convince me that they don't mean anything."

This made her frown. How horrible it must be to not remember who you really are. To dream of a wonderful, fantastic life that is actually yours, but not quite reach it. And if he said anything to her, she would have to lie and pretend it wasn't true.

"And eight, please stay out of trouble and refrain from wandering off _into_ trouble…" he gave a pointed look at the screen. "And yes, Rose, I especially mean you. Jeopardy friendly… Nine, just come and check on the TARDIS every now and then. She'll get pretty lonely. Also just make sure that no one's found it. Most people won't notice it, but if there's something different about them, or if they're part of the Family, they might. Ten, whatever you do. Be safe. I won't actually be me, so I can't help you. And… what am I up to? Ah, eleven, I know how scared you're going to be when I change. It's really not a pleasant experience. And I know that it'll probably give you a few reservations about me changing back. Don't worry, it's nothing like that. Won't hurt a bit. Don't ask me how, it just doesn't."

Rose let out a small sigh of relief. Thank god he wouldn't have to go through that again. And she didn't know if _she_ could handle seeing him like that again. Every time, his regeneration, when ever he seemed so helpless… it shook her to the core.

"Twelve, no matter what time frame we're in, please try and keep _me_ out of trouble. John Smith will act like everyone else from that time and place, but deep down… _way_ deep down… he's still me. There's probably something there that he'll mess up or get into trouble with…" His face screwed up a moment and he gave a hollow chuckle. "Oh dear, I'm admitting faults here. That says something doesn't it! Anyway, thirteen, bananas! Bananas are good. Wherever we are, _please_ try and find some. I really love bananas; they're a good source of potassium."

Rose smiled as memories came back to her. She sighed in delighted exasperation. Her Doctor and his bananas…

"Fourteen, there may be some people, rather curious people who want to know more about us. People who want to get closer or find something out. You can't trust anyone too much. The Family can change their shape. If people ask too many questions, elude them. Fifteen, you _cannot_ let on to who we really are. I can't know that Martha is a med student from 2007. Or that Rose is… well, I honestly can't say what you are anymore. You're not simply the stubborn shop girl I met in 2005 anymore… You're my companion. My utterly wonderful, beautiful companion… the Defender of Time and Space!" He gave a goofy grin to the camera and Rose felt a blush rise to her cheeks. But then the serious look was back. "And I definitely can't know that I am the Doctor. It could be disastrous and if the Family come, I don't imagine I would react too well. And sixteen, John is going to believe with every fibre of his being that _he is_ John Smith. He's probably going to need convincing to open the watch. But please be nice to him, you'll be tearing his world apart and essentially killing him. Just… be gentle."

Rose's heart really went out to the poor man that the Doctor had become. No memory of who really was. Only dreams, which would cause a normal man of 1913 to believe he were mad. And he would only be around for three months before he would effectively be 'killed'. And they would have to be the ones to do it!

"Seventeen, try and stay close to me. You'll have to find your own back story that somehow works in with my memories. Try and make sure you're someone I would see everyday. Eighteen… Blimey, are we that high already? Anyway, eighteen, someone is bound to become suspicious of me. You're not all stupid apes, no matter the time frame. If someone catches on, try and lead them away. - Haven't I already said something like that? Oh well, it was a little different, let's just go with it."

Rose rolled her eyes affectionately. "Nineteen, I've already warned you about getting close to people in case it may be the Family trying to hurt you. Now I'm warning you about getting close to people so you don't get hurt, period. I mean, what if Martha falls in love with some bloke and decides to stay? Then I'd have to find a new companion because Rose will miss having a friend to talk to about 'girl stuff' or something, and I really hate doing that. Not to mention I'd have to tell your mother, and she'll probably slap me. Seriously! Put your mother and Jackie in a room… No! No, don't do that! Bad. Very bad idea!"

Rose laughed as he shuddered in horror at the thought. What was it with him and mothers?!

"And what if Rose did that…?" Suddenly his face darkened and he looked down at the ground, it seemed he didn't want to complete that thought aloud. "We'll…" His voice sounded strangled. "At least I wouldn't be murdered if I had to explain it to Jackie. But that won't happen, right? …I hope it won't…"

"No," she found herself replying. "Never going to happen."

"Twenty, feel free to use the TARDIS for anything you need, as long as it doesn't arouse suspicion. Or that you don't activate an alert or send yourself somewhere you can't get back from. Only one person has done that with out a manual before… And it nearly killed you too, Rose. So, no doing anything like that again. Twenty-one, you're going to have to blend in. When you find out where we land, you'll have to dress for that time. It just occurred to me that Martha has never dressed up yet. Little odd that. But the wardrobe is on the first left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, it's the fifth door on your left. Rose can show you. Have fun in there."

"Twenty-two, this is a very long list. I must keep lists shorter. Keep the sonic and the psychic paper with you, just in case. You might need to try and convince me who I really am. It might help. But make sure that no one else finds it! And twenty three, if anything happens. If they find us, Rose, Martha, you know what to do. Open the watch. Everything I am is kept safe in there. Now, I've put a perception filter on it so the human me won't think anything of it. To him it's just a watch. But don't open it unless you have to. Because once you open it, then the Family will be able to find me. It's all down to you two. Your choice." He went to move off screen, but then stopped and looked back. "Oh, and - thank you."

The screen froze on a still shot of his brilliantly adorable grin. The screen faded to black, and Rose sat in shock, staring blankly at the monitor.

She didn't know how she was going to handle the next three months.


End file.
